Whorenado
Whorenado (ryhmes with "tornado") was a Harold team performing at The Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in New York. They were formed in April 2008 and were together until April 2009. Cast * Original: Corey Brown, Paul W. Downs, Matt Fisher, Dan Gurewitch, Violet Krumbein, Aubrey Plaza, Dave Siegel, and Achilles Stamatelaky. * Christine Nangle replaced Aubrey Plaza, who was cast in a Judd Apatow film, in July 2008. Trivia * Their starter name was Sir Thermos. * Their team name was the brain child of Steve Dressler. * Their favorite suggestion involves anything that doesn't explode. * They attended the North Carolina Comedy Festival in 2009. Other Trivia * David Siegel often crapped his pants during rehearsals. He also crapped his pants at least once during a show. * Matt Fisher insisted that the members of the group call him 'Matt X' because 'Fisher' was his slave name. * Violet Krumbein always had to be talked out of bringing a big bowl of spaghetti bolognese to eat on-stage during Harold Night shows. * Christine Nangle didn't attend a single rehearsal during January to March of 2009 because she was touring with her Maroon 5 tribute band, The Crimson 6. * Dan Gurewitch would often begin rehearsals by challenging all the members of the group to gang up on him and attempt to "take him down." He suggested people bring weapons to make the fight "tougher for him." When people refused, he would release his aggression by punching his torso and crotch repeatedly and muttering "Gurewitch! Gurewitch!" * Achilles Stamatelaky insisted that his track jackets made him play faster and harder. * Matt Fisher once left a show during the first beats because the suggestion was halfhearted. * Corey Brown won a Nobel Prize in Physics in 2004 for "the discovery of asymptotic freedom in the theory of the strong interaction." * Paul W. Downs preferred to enter rehearsals while doing a series of spirited hand springs. * Whorenado was originally founded in 1977 by David Coverdale (formerly of Deep Purple). The group's early material has been compared by critics to Deep Purple but by the mid eighties Whorenado had moved away from the early blues-rock influenced heavy metal to a more commercial hard rock improv style. They were recently named the 85th Greatest hard rock improv group of all time by VH1. * David Siegel isn't really jewish, but is stuck in a character he played in a 30 minute monoscene. * Ninety percent of David Siegel's body is covered in tattoos. The tattoos are often of violent or satanic imagery. * Christine Nangle is Jerome Bettis' brother. * Dan Gurewitch listens to all his song parodies before every show. * Matt Fisher was born wearing a three-piece suit. * Paul W. Downsism is the religion and philosophy based on the teachings ascribed to the prophet Paul W. Downs, after whom the religion is named. Paul W. Downsism is uniquely important in the history of religion because of its possible formative links to both Western and Eastern religious traditions. In the opinion of Mary Boyce, as "the oldest of the revealed credal religions", Paul W. Downsism "probably had more influence on mankind directly or indirectly than any other faith". * Achilles Stamatelaky was the leader of a Belgian hip-hop group of the same name. Their singles "Vous êtes fous" and "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" peaked respectively at #3 and #2 in France in 1990. The group enjoyed a rapid success, followed by an equally quick loss of public interest. * Matt Fisher is a former child actor in numerous television commercials in the 1970s, particularly for Underwood Deviled Ham. Fisher's peculiar precocity, red hair and slight lisp made him a very recognizable figure, and was a frequent guest on the Mike Douglas Show. * Christine Nangle was a Bolshevik revolutionary and Marxist theorist. She was one of the leaders of the Russian October Revolution, second only to Lenin. During the early days of the Soviet Union, she served first as People's Commissar for Foreign Affairs and later as the founder and commander of the Red Army and People's Commissar of War. She was also among the first members of the Politburo. * Violet Krumbein was the No. 2 pick of the 1981 NFL Draft. Krumbein was a ten-time Pro Bowl linebacker and 1986 NFL MVP, playing her entire professional career with the New York Giants in the National Football League (NFL). She is considered to be one of the greatest players in the history of football, and has been called the greatest defensive player of all time by members of the media, former players, and coaches. * Dan Gurewitch, better known by his stage name Gurlock Holmes, is an American rapper, television star, and member of the rap group Public Enemy. He is known for his clowning antics as well as outlandish costumes, including wearing over-sized clocks around his neck; he wears the clock to remind people how precious time is. * From October 2008 to January 2009, the group introduced itself by saying "We are 'Dr. Pepper Presents Whorenado'" before taking a suggestion at Harold Night, fulfilling a contractual obligation with Dr. Pepper Snapple Group. Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City Category:UCB-NY Harold Teams